


When I Wake Up, I See You

by Headphone_Love



Series: Everything I Wanted [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji is a Good Boyfriend, Angst with a Happy Ending, Communication, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hinata Shouyou Needs a Hug, Hinata Shouyou is Bad at Feelings, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Boyfriend, Living Together, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Protective Akaashi Keiji, Protective Kuroo Tetsurou, Realizations, learning about each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headphone_Love/pseuds/Headphone_Love
Summary: Hinata's been quieter lately.Kuroo's been a lot less active.Akaashi wonders if this is the end.------There was also another pile of clothing on the couch in the living room when he went to check if anyone was there, the gesture enough to warm him somewhat.He wasn’t alone.Not anymore.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Hinata Shouyou, Akaashi Keiji/Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Everything I Wanted [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912903
Comments: 8
Kudos: 166





	When I Wake Up, I See You

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to continue this with a darker side of quarantine life. Sometimes life isn't all fun and games and I hope this helps people who are feeling alone during this time.
> 
> After trying to figure out how to go about this, I noticed that I had a prompt that would fit and that the story would also go well with continuing a request I had for Poly Akaashi/Hinata/Kuroo so I combined them and boom. I hope the people who requested more of these three enjoy the angst, fluff, and overall cheese.
> 
> Bad Things Happen Bingo Prompt- Don't let them see you cry but with a poly ship :)

“He hasn’t gotten up yet today?” 

Kuroo looked over from the kitchen to see Akaashi walking in with groceries in hand. He had a mask on, voice muffled but still clear in his words as Kuroo shook his head and leaned back against the countertop. 

“No, he hasn’t eaten either. I think it hit him recently when he found out all our classes would be online. I called some of the others but no one had ever seen him like this apparently. He wouldn’t even eat breakfast earlier.”

A first, then. That made it all the more terrifying. 

Akaashi nearly frowned, but instead, let out a soft sigh and placed the bags on the table. As he was about to leave, Kuroo cleared his throat, raising a brow and pouting as if he’d forgotten something. Turning, he waited for the other to speak his peace. When he heard nothing, he spoke instead.

“What?” 

Kuroo stood up straight in surprise. “You go out once and forget to kiss your boyfriend after coming back?” 

“Do you want outside germs all over you?” 

Deflated, Kuroo muttered under his breath about forgetting about that. “Right. Sorry.”

Akaashi had long since adjusted to the new life they all had to live, but it seemed that not only Hinata was starting to feel it. It was odd seeing Kuroo not flirting with him as soon as he walked in. 

The sound of something thumping against the floor had Kuroo straightening up, gaze returning to Akaashi. He watched as the other continued to discard his clothing next to his bag on the floor until he was in nothing but his underwear. He stepped towards Kuroo, the other flushing in the face. Akaashi went to the sink, washing his hands while Kuroo couldn’t help but scan his body. Only when he was done and his hands were dry did he turn to Kuroo and place a cold hand on his clothed chest. 

Out of instinct, Kuroo placed his hands on the other’s hips and allowed him to lean into him gently.

“Sorry. I should have known this was hard on you as well. I’ll be more considerate. Just remember to tell me when you feel this way, remember?”

Kuroo, taking a moment before chuckling, hung his head. “Old habits die hard,” he admitted with a shrug. “I’d really like it if you kissed me, then.” 

Akaashi agreed, pressing his lips to Kuroo’s and keeping his arms around his neck. A shudder moved through him at Kuroo’s wandering hands, something Kuroo could always admit made him hum with satisfaction.

The kiss was a lot sweeter than Kuroo thought it’d be, and when Akaashi pulled away, announcing he would be stealing the shower for a bit, Kuroo was left feeling like he had been slapped in the best way possible. A flush moved across his face, not at the nudity—living together gets rid of shyness fairly quickly in their experience—but rather at how the other had been able to pinpoint his behavior almost instantly. It was at times like that it felt almost as if Akaashi was the eldest when in reality he was about a month younger than Kuroo. 

He was lucky to be together with his boyfriends or else perhaps he might have lost it being unable to see anyone. 

Speaking of lost….

Kuroo’s attention returned to the hallway Akaashi had walked down, though rather than focusing on what had happened, he focused on the silence coming from the room that was usually the loudest. 

It felt daunting to the point that Kuroo hoped they could get to the bottom of it sooner rather than later.

* * *

Once Akaashi was done with his shower, he exited the bathroom to a practically silent apartment. It made his stomach clench uncomfortably as if something had taken a hold of him and wouldn’t let go. It was almost akin to fear, though Akaashi would have believed it to be more so fear of loss than of danger or anything of the sort. It was like he was living alone again and it only made the knot in his stomach tighten. 

He moved to the doorway to see if Kuroo was still in the kitchen only to find that his clothes had been picked up and placed into a bag for washing. There was also another pile of clothing on the couch in the living room when he went to check if anyone was there, the gesture enough to warm him somewhat. 

He wasn’t alone. 

Not anymore. 

Dressing and realizing that Hinata must have done laundry to keep busy, he moved towards Hinata’s room where he had a gut feeling he’d find both of the people he was searching for. 

Opening the door, he could see Kuroo sleeping peacefully in Hinata’s bed— _our bed_ , the memory of Kuroo insisting on shared spaces making Akaashi’s lips twitch slightly. 

Kuroo had his back towards the door, but even then Akaashi could see how evenly the other was breathing in his slumber. Hinata was also in the bed, though he was sitting up and looking at the window with a look that Akaashi had only seen a handful of times outside of volleyball. It was what had gotten Akaashi so entranced by him in the first place before Kuroo had offered up a solution, and yet now it felt like it was distant. 

As if Hinata wasn’t willfully here anymore. 

“Shou.”

The ginger tensed, turning. If Akaashi had needed reassurance, he got it when the distance immediately disappeared leaving nothing but a bright-eyed shrimp staring at him. 

“Aka—Keiji-kun.”

Akaashi allowed the smile to form on his lips right then, moving closer. Hinata shifted carefully so as not to wake Kuroo, allowing Akaashi to squeeze in and get some of the blankets as well. The setter had to admit that Kuroo ‘accidentally’ buying Hinata a bed that was too big ended up being a very smart idea for days like this one. 

“How was it? Shopping, I mean,” Hinata asked in a whisper, Akaashi still shocked that was something the ginger could do considering the volume he usually spoke. 

“Fine,” Akaashi said slowly, mind wandering to how it truly had been a while since he’d heard Hinata speaking at full volume, the memory of how silent things had been earlier making him cringe. 

Hinata leaned into him at the action, eyes always having been sharp on reading Akaashi. The setter hummed to show he was indeed alright, leaning down to kiss Hinata to rid of the cold that filled his chest. Hinata returned the kiss, leaving one hand on Kuroo’s head and using the other to place it on Akaashi’s cheek. The kiss only broke when Hinata was practically leaning against the headboard of his bed, lips parted to get air and cheeks as red as could be. 

“Are you feeling okay?” Akaashi asked once his face was hidden in the other’s neck, not wanting Hinata to catch on to the nerves that flooded his body. The kiss which should have calmed him only riled him up more with the thought of losing this. 

What if after everything returned to normal they broke up? 

What if Hinata realized this wasn’t what he wanted? 

Or—

“Kei-ji-kun.” 

The hand in his hair, raking through his locks had him letting out a breath he wasn’t aware he was holding. 

“You’re nervous. Just like Tetsurou was...why?” 

Akaashi couldn’t help but chuckle, hating how comforting Hinata had turned into the other way around. “What do you mean?”

“Something happened,” Hinata insisted. “You and Kuroo both showed up within hours of each other and looked…I don’t know…worried. If it’s about something I did—”

“No, it isn’t,” Kuroo’s sleepy voice murmured as the elder shifted closer to Hinata and tightened his grip on his hips. “It’s about what you haven’t been doing, chibi.”

“Haven’t been…?” Hinata asked curiously, Akaashi deciding to elaborate since Kuroo was not in any shape to do so. 

“You haven’t been as loud or as present as usual. We thought you might be feeling the effects of staying in and having to limit what you do.”

A caged crow: one of the saddest sights Akaashi has ever had to witness. 

Hinata smiled. “Am I so easy to read that you both thought something was wrong?” he teased weakly.

No, Akaashi wanted to admit. 

Because reading Hinata Shouyou was one of the hardest things he’d ever done, if not the hardest. With Kuroo, he was decent at hiding his true emotions but had gotten out of that habit once Akaashi confronted him on being untruthful with himself. It had been a heated argument, and yet afterward all had been aired out. Hinata had hidden that day, the only regretful outcome of that situation.

 _Please don’t break up with me and Kuroo_.

Akaashi tensed, a realization coming over him as he cursed himself for being an idiot. 

“Shou.”

“Hm?”

“Please let me know what you are thinking.”

Hinata tensed up, an act that made Kuroo’s eyes open entirely. Still, instead of speaking, Hinata parted his lips before closing them again. He looked like he wasn’t sure if he should, Akaashi breathing out slowly. 

“Please?”

A shaky breath. 

“Is that…okay?”

The way Hinata’s voice broke at the end had Kuroo sitting up, eyes hard and lips in a thin line. He moved a hand to Hinata’s cheek, forcing him to look at him carefully. “Of course it is. On what planet is it against the law to speak about something bothering you?” 

Hinata’s eyes watered and he shrugged, arms now cradling his own body. Akaashi watched intently with guilt gnawing at his bones.

“Chibi, if something is hurting you, you should let us know!” Kuroo said with shock in his voice. 

“I don’t want…”

Almost there, Akaashi thought as he wrapped an arm around Hinata’s shoulders and nodded for him to continue. 

“I’m not used to…” Hinata tried again, frustration coming over his features as he squeezed his eyes shut tightly. A few tears slipped out and Kuroo watched on with an expression that Akaashi wasn’t used to seeing on him specifically. 

Heartbreak.

“I miss home.” 

Akaashi and Kuroo both tensed at that, the room suddenly chilly. 

“I miss seeing Natsu and my mom. I miss being able to play volleyball with Bakageyama and Oikawa-san and everyone else.”

As if a dam had broken, Hinata began to list off things that had been weighing on him, having to stop a few times and breathe in between his words. Kuroo and Akaashi shared a glance once Hinata was done speaking, the ginger attempting to conceal his sobs but failing miserably. 

“Oh chibi,” Kuroo mumbled as he leaned in to press a kiss on his forehead. Akaashi let go of the ginger, allowing him to crawl into Kuroo’s arms for the time being. Seeing him curled into a ball had Akaashi angry, the setter only realizing how tight his shoulders felt when he caught sight of his clenched fists. He hadn’t ever felt so strongly about seeing someone cry, however he supposed they were still learning things about this relationship even now. 

“It’s okay to feel this way, you know,” Kuroo assured. “There are so many things that have changed but if you hold them in like this…” 

“You’ve never cried in front of anyone, have you?” Akaashi questioned knowingly. 

Hinata shook his head, laughing as he attempted to regain composure. He was already looking better in Akaashi’s eyes, but there was exhaustion there that made him want to allow Hinata to sleep. 

“I’m an older brother,” Hinata said as if that made complete sense. “And I’m also the battery for the team…what kind of battery cries?” 

“Chibi—” Kuroo started, only stopping when Akaashi placed a hand over his own. Kuroo looked at him with anger, though it fell when he met his eyes. Akaashi knew it wasn’t anger directed towards him, running a thumb over his knuckles. After calming, Kuroo continued. “You aren’t a battery, you are a human being,” he said with a small smile. “A cute, loveable ball of energy, sure, but that’s not all you are. You should know that everyone has times where they just…can’t worry about anyone but themselves.”

Hinata shifted, messing with Kuroo’s shirt rather than answering. 

“Just because you tell us you need space doesn’t mean we’ll leave.”

The words seemed to hit the mark, Hinata breathing in suddenly. 

“And just because Kuroo and I argued about feelings does not mean the feelings themselves caused the argument.”

“Ha?” Kuroo asked in confusion, not sure where the conversation was going. 

Hinata watched Akaashi with hopeful eyes. 

“We argued because he wasn’t being honest with his feelings and…’ Akaashi flushed in the face, not wanting to say this in front of Kuroo but not having much choice. “Seeing him hiding a piece of himself like that made me upset. I thought it was because I thought he was being rude but it was because it hurt to think he couldn’t tell me or you anything.”

Akaashi avoided both his boyfriend’s gazes, eyeing the bedsheets as if they were the most interesting pattern in the world. 

“So if you ever feel a certain way…this goes to you too. Don’t hide it. If you need time to understand it yourself then just let us know so we can be there when you are ready.” 

Silence took over the room, but instead of feeling cold, Akaashi was practically on fire. 

“Well, well. Look at that Chibi, You even helped Akaashi come out and say something. Talk about a communication wizard,” Kuroo teased, looking more than pleased with the revelation. Akaashi punched him in the arm, earning a yelp as Hinata chewed on his lower lip. 

“So…it’s okay to tell you about that? The sad things?”

“And the happy, and the bad, and the scary,” Akaashi listed. “But never feel like you are alone. If you ever do then—”

“—Then that means your big bad boyfriends aren’t doing their job,” Kuroo finished with a grin, practically glowing. “So it is agreed. Open books, and if it is too hard to talk about we’ll be patient and let the person come to us when they’re ready. Deal?” 

Hinata looked between the two, taking a deep breath. In an instant, Hinata was up, pressing a kiss to Kuroo’s lips in a quick tap before moving to Akaashi who was also kissed in the same manner. Hinata then stole the blanket from them both, wrapping his body in it so only the top part of his face was visible, nodding slowly. 

“D...deal.” 

Akaashi looked away, raising a hand to his face as he flushed much darker than he was used to. 

Still, no matter how easily these two affected him—

“Oh c’mon chibi, we were getting somewhere! Come on out and kiss me like a man! I promise I won’t bite~” Kuroo teased as he poked at Hinata’s sides, earning whines from the smaller male. 

“Stop that! Oi, you wanna fight? You’re picking on me when I just cried, that's cruel! Keiji-kun!” 

A smile formed on Akaashi’s lips. 

He really did love them both.


End file.
